Śmierć bohatera
by RitterC
Summary: Historia luźno oparta na filmie dokumentalnym Rapsod o śmierci i uroczystościach pogrzebowych majora Jana Piwnika. Część historii stanowi zbeletryzowany zapis wydarzeń historycznych.


_**Śmierć bohatera**_

 **Wykus, Pasmo Sierakowickie, Góry Świętokrzyskie, 15 września 1957 r.**

 _Być może zabrzmią dla innych inaczej_

 _te dwa najprostsze, najzwyklejsze słowa._

 _Ja nimi czyny nieśmiertelne znaczę._

 _Słuchajcie, ludzie - to ARMIA KRAJOWA!_

Na odsłonięcie i poświęcenie kapliczki upamiętniającej poległych za Ojczyznę przybyli ze wszystkich stron kraju żołnierze majora Jana Piwnika „Ponurego", majora Eugeniusza Kaszyńskiego „Nurta" oraz majora Waldemara Szwieca „Robota". Mszę świętą odprawił ks. Pelec, kapelan AK z czasów wojny. Pomimo zakazu umieszczania ogłoszeń o tej uroczystości kilka tysięcy osób zapełniło otaczające Wykus lasy. Na uroczystość przybył między innymi pułkownik „Mieczysław", Jan Zientarski, dawny dowódca okręgu radomsko-kieleckiego „Jodła", oraz jego zastępca, podpułkownik dyplomowany „Wojan", Wojciech Borzobohaty – przybyły ze stolicy korespondent relacjonował uroczystość na bieżąco.

Tak mogłoby być w normalnej sytuacji, w demokratycznym kraju, ale nie w Polsce AD 1957. Wszak podpułkownik Wojan na uroczystości przybył prawie wprost z więziennej celi, w której spędził dwanaście lat życia. Prawda musiała się ukryć na ponad trzydzieści długich lat…

 **Wykus, Pasmo Sierakowickie, Góry Świętokrzyskie, 15 czerwca 1988 r.**

 _I zapłakały Świętokrzyskie Góry -_

 _Zginął "Ponury", zginął "Ponury"!(…)_

 _Jodły sosnom, sosny dębom, bukom,_

 _buki sercom rytmem dawnym tłuką,_

 _a po skrajach żali się brzezina:_

 _Oddajcie, oddajcie nam syna..._

Ruch Harcerski, zakonspirowany głęboko w ZHP, podjął uwieńczone sukcesem starania o przeniesienie ciała komendanta Ponurego w jego ukochane Świętokrzyskie Góry, które wspominał nawet w chwili śmierci. Już niedługo, za kilka lat, u boku komendanta pojawi się wierny współpracownik i przyjaciel, Nurt, którego ciało zostanie przeniesione z Londynu na Wykus. Niedaleko, w Wielkiej Wsi, spoczął porucznik Robot, a na terenie całych Gór Świętokrzyskich stu dwudziestu trzech innych, poległych w czasie wojny, których nazwiska umieszczono na ścianach kapliczki…

 **Warszawa, Żoliborz, październik 1956 r.**

 _A gdy strzały umilkły nareszcie,_

 _Nikt im laurów nie kładł na głowy,_

 _Nikt kwiatami nie witał ich w mieście._

 _Nie przygrywał im hymn narodowy..._

W prywatnym mieszkaniu na warszawskim Żoliborzu siedzieli dawni towarzysze broni: Antoniewicz, Halny, siostra Hanka oraz Wiktor. Wszyscy walczyli w czasie wojny w zgrupowaniu Ponurego-Nurta, na terenie Gór Świętokrzyskich. Poza nimi w pokoju siedział jeszcze harcerz, inżynier architekt Mieczysław Twarowski.

\- Rozmawiałem już wcześniej z Halnym. Chcielibyśmy uczcić pamięć komendanta i wszystkich, których straciliśmy. – Antoniewicz zagaił rozmowę.

\- Na Wykusie? – Hanka wolała się upewnić.

\- Tak, chcielibyśmy postawić kapliczkę, która upamiętni wszystkich żołnierzy Zgrupowania, którzy tam polegli. Musimy się zastanowić, jak ma wyglądać, potem powiemy to Mietkowi i przygotuje nam projekt. A właśnie, Mieciu, kogo byś proponował jako wykonawcę ołtarza? To nie może być oczywiście nikt niegodny zaufania. – Antoniewicz, który w czasie wojny był adiutantem, wiedział, jak prowadzić narady.

\- Ja osobiście proponuję panią profesor Edwardę Przeorską, pani profesor wykłada sztukę sakralną na Akademii Krakowskiej, zaś obecnie odnawia kościoły na Kurpiach. A, prawda, pani Przeorska na pewno będzie się chciała dowiedzieć czegoś więcej o komendancie i waszych zgrupowaniach. Zawsze stara się dopasować ołtarz do osoby, nie zdziwiłbym się, gdyby pani Edwarda wplotła twarz komendanta w motywy na ołtarzu.

\- Ja nie mam nic przeciwko temu – postanowił wreszcie odezwać się Wiktor.

 **Kościół parafialny, Kurpie, grudzień 1956 r.**

Kobieta stała na drabinie, robiąc konserwację fresków, kiedy usłyszała, że ktoś wszedł do kościoła. W tych niepewnych czasach na Kurpiach nie było bezpiecznie, dlatego odwróciła się szybko i odetchnęła z ulgą, widząc w drzwiach kościoła Mieczysława Twarowskiego. Towarzyszącego mu mężczyzny nie znała, ale wiedziała, że Mieczysław miał przywieźć człowieka, którego zadaniem było przybliżenie jej postaci komendanta Ponurego.

\- Pani profesor, to jest Wiktor. Walczył razem z komendantem w czasie wojny.

\- Miło mi pana poznać. – Uśmiechnęła się do przybysza. – Usiądźmy.

Wiktor poczekał, aż Edwarda Przeorska usiądzie, i dopiero wtedy sam usiadł na jednej z kościelnych ław.

\- Miał mi pan opowiedzieć o komendancie Ponurym.

\- Tak. Wszystko zaczęło się w nocy z siódmego na ósmego listopada tysiąc dziewięćset czterdziestego pierwszego roku. Na lądowisku „Ugór" pod Łyszkowicami, niedaleko Skierniewic, wylądował jeden z pierwszych cichociemnych, wtedy porucznik, Jan Piwnik…

 **Lądowisko „Ugór", Łyszkowice, 20 km od Skierniewic, 7/8 listopada 1941 r.**

\- Słychać silniki. Zapalcie ogniska.

Warkot samolotu narastał. Po chwili ogromny czterosilnikowy Halifax przesłonił księżyc. Otworzyły się czasze spadochronów. Po paru minutach na miejscu lądowania pozostały tylko tlące się polana. Skoczkowie i ich eskorta skierowali się do Warszawy.

 **Kwatera główna II Odcinka „Wachlarza", Równe, województwo wołyńskie, 31 grudnia 1942 r.**

 _Ci, co zginęli, i my, co jeszcze zginiemy,_

 _Bez patosu, w tę polską noc od grozy parną –_

 _Żadni bohaterowie – przechodnie – idziemy,_

 _Wiedząc: że trzeba i – że nie na darmo_

\- Panie poruczniku, niniejszym wyznaczam pana na dowódcę akcji. Kapitan Wania złamał nogę w przeręblu na rzece Horyń. Aresztowano jego i porucznika Bociana z dowództwa trzeciego odcinka „Wachlarza". W tej chwili są przesłuchiwani w więzieniu w Pińsku. Musimy odbić ich jak najszybciej. – Generał Grot spojrzał prosto w twarz Ponurego.

\- Tak jest, panie generale.

To właśnie w wyniku tego spotkania w pewien mroźny styczniowy dzień żołnierze „Wachlarza", wzmocnieni kolegami z Warszawy i Brześcia, uderzyli na więzienie w Pińsku.

\- Wartownicy w pętach, panie poruczniku. Nie zdążyli podnieść alarmu – śpiewny, kresowy akcent pobrzmiewał w słowach młodego żołnierza stojącego przed Ponurym.

\- Gdyby zdążyli, Wilku, mielibyśmy już towarzystwo. Sto metrów stąd stoi batalion Wehrmachtu. – Ponury spojrzał pobłażliwie na żołnierza.

\- Znaleźliśmy ich, panie poruczniku. – Ludzie porucznika Czarki wynieśli z piwnic budynku więzienia kapitana Wanię i porucznika Bociana. Po chwili zniknęli równie cicho, jak się pojawili.

 **Jewłasze, Nowogródczyzna, 16 czerwca 1944 r.**

Stuetzpunkt w Jewłaszach straszył znacznie bardziej okazałymi obwałowaniami niż zdobyty przez oddział Ponurego kilka dni wcześniej jego odpowiednik w Jachnowiczach. Żołnierze drugiej kompanii, najmniej doświadczeni w walce z całego oddziału Ponurego, zalegli, przyduszeni silnym ogniem z broni maszynowej. Sytuacja była patowa. Ponury miał już wydać rozkaz odwrotu, spodziewając się przybycia niemieckiego wsparcia, kiedy nagle zza rogu budynku wyskoczył strzelec Pług. Biegł wprost na stanowisko cekaemu, wywijając nad głową karabinem i wydając nieludzkie ryki. Widok był tak niesamowity, że broń po obu stronach zamilkła. A Pług, nie czekając na otrząśnięcie się zaskoczonych Niemców, wsadził lufę w szczelinę i prawie z przyłożenia strzelił w głowę strzelca przy cekaemie. W śmiertelnym skurczu cekaemista przeorał pierś Pługa paznokciami.

Ponury nie czekał. Zawleczka wyrwana z granatu leciutko błysnęła, padając na ziemię. Ciśnięty silną ręką granat osłonił pozostałe dwie kompanie, które Ponury poderwał do ataku. Walka nie trwała długo, pozbawieni wsparcia cekaemu Niemcy nie mieli poprzedniej pewności siebie i po krótkiej strzelaninie poddali się oddziałowi partyzanckiemu.

\- Zajmijcie się rannymi. – Komendant zwrócił się do Jontka, lekarza oddziału. Sam skierował się w stronę rozbrajanych Niemców. W ferworze walki nikt nie zwrócił uwagi na milczący przez całą wymianę ognia betonowy „grzybek". Seria karabinu maszynowego, która przecięła powietrze, była zaskoczeniem dla Polaków. Jak na zwolnionych filmie Ponury złapał się za brzuch i runął na ziemię. Jontek skoczył w stronę dowódcy.

\- Pożegnaj moich rodziców… i Marcysię. – Głos komendanta rwał się. Śmierć wyciągnęła już po niego swoje ręce. Przed oczami Ponurego przesuwało się dziewięćset dni spędzonych w okupowanym kraju. Widział Pińsk, zdrajcę podporucznika Motora, młodego Wilka z Brześcia, Nurta, Robota, Mariańskiego krzyczącego do Niemców proponujących kapitulację: „pocałujcie mnie w dupę", Szarego, inżyniera Korebkę, który produkował steny dla zgrupowania, przysięgę na Wykusie, Michnów… Obraz zniknął, teraz Ponury widział tylko oślepiająco białe światło.

\- Pozdrówcie… ode mnie… Świętokrzyskie… Góry… - wyszeptał i skonał.

 **Wawiórka koło Lidy, Nowogródczyzna, 18 czerwca 1944 r.**

 _Jeszcze Polska nie zginęła,_

 _Kiedy my żyjemy._

 _Co nam obca przemoc wzięła,_

 _Szablą odbierzemy_

Kilka tysięcy ludzi, którzy towarzyszyli Ponuremu i jego podkomendnym w ostatniej drodze, żegnało hymnem państwowym odchodzących na wieczny apel poległych w niebie komendanta Ponurego i żołnierzy, którzy zginęli pod Jewłaszami.

 **Wykus, Pasmo Sierakowickie, Góry Świętokrzyskie, czasy współczesne**

 _Oni przecież walczyli nie o to,_

 _By brać udział w zasług targowisku:_

 _Ich był las i kamienie, i błoto,_

 _Ich był dym i wszy, i ognisko…_

Stojący na wprost kapliczki upamiętniającej poległych żołnierzy ze zgrupowania Ponury-Nurt, mężczyzna słyszy niesiony przez szum liści gdzieś z daleka apel poległych.

\- Jan Piwnik – major – pseudonim „Ponury"!

\- Poległ na polu chwały!

\- Eugeniusz Gedymin Kaszyński – major – pseudonim „Nurt"!

\- Poległ na polu chwały!

\- Waldemar Mariusz Szwiec – major – pseudonim „Robot"!

\- Poległ na polu chwały!

\- Piotr Downar – strzelec – pseudonim „Azor"!

\- Poległ na polu chwały!

\- Kazimierz Czerniewski – inżynier – pseudonim „Korebko"!

\- Poległ na polu chwały!

\- Żołnierze zgrupowania Ponury-Nurt, polegli w walce z hitlerowskim najeźdźcą!

\- Cześć ich Pamięci!

Od wydarzeń, które upamiętnia kapliczka – pomnik na Wykusie, minęło wiele lat.

\- Czy za sto lat ktokolwiek będzie pamiętał, czego dokonaliście, towarzysze moi? – szepnął stojący na polanie mężczyzna, oddając piękny salut przed ołtarzem.

BREAK LINE

 _ **Źródła pieśni**_ :

 _Kabata Zbigniew, "Armia Krajowa"_

 _Kabata Zbigniew, "Na powrót Ponurego"_

 _Gawroński Andrzej "Weteranom z oddziału Ponurego"_

 _Ostrowski St. "Bez patosu"_

 _Józef Wybicki "Mazurek Dąbrowskiego"_

 _Gawroński Andrzej "Weteranom z oddziału Ponurego"_


End file.
